The identification optical structure of a conventional fingerprint identification system is shown as FIG. 1. A base 11 and a light source device 12 are arranged above a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) 1. A sensing device 111 is arranged above the base 11. A transparent colloid 14 may be packaged on the PCB 1. The light source device 12 may be directly arranged on the PCB 1 and the distribution of the light source may be expanded to a bottom of the base 11. It is usually resulting in the light source passing through the bottom of the base 11 to influence the image formed by the sensing device 111 so that the identification system is read and identified insensitively and then the yield rate is reduced.
In order to solve the problems of the above mentioned structure of FIG. 1, a structure is invented by the applicant which has the effect of light shielding, reduction of the influence of heat generated from the Infrared Light-Emitting Diode (IR LED), low interference, high sensitivity of fingerprint identification, high precision of fingerprint identification, and micro volume.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.